PJO and HoO Oneshots
by MirroredMazes
Summary: I've decided to do a whole bunch of oneshots. YYYYAAAAAYYYYY! Plz send me ideas, 'cause I kinda have writer's block right now! Rated K 'cause little kids don't understand love.
1. Anyone have money?

**MM: So, I said I would do a collection of PJO and HoO oneshots, so here it is! I'm having trouble with ideas, so If you could review or PM me ideas, that would be awesome! Right now I have all the songs on my Mp3 playing in a loop, so I feel like basing these first couple oneshots on my favorite songs. What do you think?**

_Based on the song Even Rats by The Slip_

Percy POV

I looked around at the garden, taking in the lush foliage. The walls were made of stone and had ivy spilling all over them. Huge pines and oaks towered above me, casting shadows over the many flowers covering the ground. _So this is what Canada looks like in spring…_

I had heard stories of the beauty of Vancouver's many parks, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

"So? What did I tell you about Vancouver?" Frank asked. After the Giant War, he decided to give all of us a tour of Vancouver, starting with the gardens.

Annabeth answered, "Its amazing!" "I agree" said Thalia.

Wait, Thalia said that? Since when does she like things like this?

"I thought you didn't want to come?" I asked.

Nico answered for her. "I made her." I did not want to find out how he made her do it.

Piper yawned. "I'm hungry." My stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Yeah, lets eat." I agreed.

Frank smiled. "I have something I want to show you first."

We all paled. (Well, Nico looked scared, 'cause he was always pale) What could make Frank smile like that?

Hazel asked the question no one dared: "What is it?"

"Its… Nothing!" Frank smirked.

We all looked stunned, while Jason looked confused and Leo looked furious.

"I NEED FOOD!" Leo yelled. "Turn into a chicken so I can eat you!"

It was Franks turn to pale as he started running away. Leo gave chase. We watched them round a bend, and then they were out of sight.

"Well, there goes our tour guide." I said. "I think I saw a restaurant while we were getting here. Anyone have money?"

**MM: So, sorry it sucked. I'll try to get better.**


	2. Blue Cake

**MM: Next Oneshot! YYYYAAAAAYYYY! Have you noticed that I tend to say that a lot?**

**PS I love Stroke 9!**

_Based on Little Black Backpack by Stroke 9_

3 person POV

Nico Di-Angelo walked along the deck of Argo 2, a scowl adorning his face. His half-sister, Hazel Levesque, followed closely behind.

"Come on, what are you hiding?" She asked for the millionth time.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is, even if it kills me." She threatened.

Nico sighed and said "Go ask Jason or something."

Hazel looked at him. He had been getting even more secretive since Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. _What could he be so determined not to talk about?_

Despite her suspicion that this was just a distraction, she decided to take his advice and visit Jason. _Maybe he knows…_

"Fine." She said. Nico sighe in relief and retired to his room, which was really the control room. Leo was down there.

"So, you finally escaped from Hazel, huh?" He asked. Nico groaned in response.

Meanwhile, Hazel was scouring the Argo 2 for Jason. He had taken to sitting on the lookout pole since they fell. It seemed like Hazel was the only one who was unaffected. Leo had lost his sense of humor, Frank seemed fragile, which was kinda strange since he was the size of an ox, Jason was waaay more quiet, Nico tended to not show up for meetings, and Piper didn't smile much. _But I am affected, on the inside… I just don't show it._

Jason and Percy had bonded like brothers over the last few months, and it had been a real blow to him when they had fallen. She reached the pole and called up "Hey Jason, are you there?"

"Yeah." Came the reply. "Do you know what Nico is keeping a secret about?" She answered.

"Its Percy's birthday today. August 18th." Hazel froze. It was Percy's birthday? Oh my gods, he was spending it down in Tartarus. She felt the tears coming, but pushed them back. "Okay." Her voice cracked as she said that.

She walked to the kitchen. If Percy couldn't have his blue cake, then she would for him.

**MM: Okay, how was that? Too emotional? Plz Review!**


	3. Gold Locket

**MM: So, this story will be longer than the last two, and it will be sadder, 'cause the song is. Remember that song we were singing in the last chapter? That's the song this chapter is based on. Also, why does Nico need a Nico Costume?**

**Nico: *shrugs***

**PS This is a Percabeth break-up scene, where Percy starts going crazy and hurts someone, so he decides to leave. ):  
Have you noticed that this could also work for the book "The Death Cure" when Newt begs Thomas to kill him? Or when they find Newt at the bowling alley?**

_Based on the song "Starting to Turn" by Andrew Paul Woodworth_

3rd person POV

They looked at each other from across the bridge, getting soaked in the pouring rain. Percy, with his deep, sad eyes, and Annabeth, with tears running down her face.

"I have to leave." Percy said. "I can't control myself anymore. I'm a hazard to everyone."

Annabeth choked back a sob. "I know. You have to do this because you're Percy, and you _have _to protect your friends. But its stupid."

Percy bit his lip. "I know its stupid. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She started to sob.

Percy walked towards her. "But whatever happens, I want you to know that I'll always love you." He took her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears. "You'll always be my Wise Girl." He hugged her, their bodies pressing together. Their lips touched, and then locked.

She put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, trying to remember this moment forever.

And then it ended. Annabeth couldn't look at him without starting to cry again. She dug around in her pocket for something, then pulled it out. It was a gold locket, that had a clasp on its side. He took it, and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Annabeth, with their arms around each other.

"Keep it in case you never see me again." Her voice cracked as she said that.

"I don't need it, but I'll keep it." He decided, fixing it to his bead necklace. Then he turned, and walked past the bridge, away from his love.

And Annabeth stood there for hours, hoping he would come back.

But he never did.

**MM: That came out a lot sadder than I thought it would. Have you noticed that I suck at romance, but am amazing at angst? Weird. Next will be a oneshot of Percy and an OC from when he was 10. It'll be sad too, but rather metaphorical. Here's the song that its based upon:**

**There's a playground, where we used to run 'round**

**The penny -drop, that broke her arm.**

**The monkey bars that you fell from,**

**The swingset chain that stuck my tongue.**

**Its thirty below, and we're far gone,**

**If you plant yourself here, I wouldn't miss you for long,**

**But then comes the day, when you leave town,**

**I'm back to the way I was when you weren't around**

**If you want to know what that was like  
I'll tell you first, it was way too quiet  
It rained a hundred nineteen days of the year  
I spent my time falling down the stairs  
I know I can't tie you to a leash  
But something tells me you'd go further than Greece  
And then I'll have to figure out what to do  
I'm kind of afraid I'm co-dependent on you**

I'm freaking out that we've started breaking down  
Before momentum picked up  
Now all these doors are locked  
The trees trick you 'cause they're always standing still  
But time is really racing by - you can see it when you drive

There's a rooftop deck where we still hang out  
A couple of bars where we're not allowed  
The roller-skates that threw you on your face  
The park on the hill which was our only space  
The fog is fast and it rolls right in  
About the time I struck my first fifth of gin  
I really don't mean to complain too much  
But this is turning me into quite the lush

I'm freaking out that we're running out of time  
But to do what?  
Should I stop and think of that?  
Is there something I could do to slow it down?  
Live in a day for once  
Instead of watch it screaming by

You're a dandelion seed  
That flies through the air  
And lands randomly  
Then disappears  


**You're a dandelion seed**

**That flies through the air  
And lands randomly**

**Then disappears**

**I'm freaking out that we've started breaking down  
Before momentum picked up  
Now all these doors are locked  
The trees trick you 'cause they're always standing still  
But time is really racing by - you can see it when you drive**

**Its such a sad song! :) :) :)**


	4. Dandelion Seeds

**MM: So, this chapter will be very sad. It's about an OC who was Percy's only friend when he was 10. Really sad. Here we go!**

**PS Percy may have a small crush on her.**

_Based on the song Swingset Chain by Loquat_

3rd Person POV

They sat on the rooftop deck, the brunette girl with the blue eyes, and Percy. The deck overlooked a park situated on a hill. The girl looked towards it with misty eyes.

"So I guess this is goodbye." The girl broke the silence. Percy hesitated, than said, "I don't want you to leave. Because if you do, I'll be alone again."

She hugged him. "I know. But I have no choice. Mom is dying, and the doctor says she won't last long here."

Percy didn't say anything. The girl pushed his chin up. "But you know what you _can _do? You remember all the great things we did together."

Percy cracked a smile. "The playground? The penny-drop? What about the Monkey bars, or the Swingset chain?"

She smiled. "Us sitting here? Maybe the roller skates or the park?"

Percy's smile melted. "People are like dandelion seeds. We fly through the air, lands randomly, grows roots, than grows more seeds and flies away again."

She hugged him tighter. "Change is everywhere, Percy. You can't find it by looking at the trees or the stars. You find it when something familiar changes. Sometimes its good, but sometimes its bad."

Percy hugged me tighter. "I want to tie you to a leash, so I always know where you are. 'Cause sometimes I feel like you've gone farther than Greece. Don't leave."

She started crying. "You know I can't. All I can do is sit here with you until its time."

He wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. Please."

They sat there till sunset, until a mans voice could be heard, calling her to leave.

Percy tried one more time. "Don't leave. For me." He gripped her hand tightly. "I'll never see you again."

She smiled sadly, and Kissed him on the cheek. "Don't leave me Mira…" She let go of his hand. When he looked up, she was gone.

Two days later, he was watching the news. It appeared that the train that had left at sunset 2 days ago had been bombed by terrorists. There had been no survivors.

He swore to himself then and there that he would never fall in love again.

**MM: Sad… I feel really sorry for Mira and Percy.**

**Percy: You promised you would never tell anyone about that!**

**MM: I had my fingers crossed. Now I'm officially out of ideas. PLEASE PM ME MORE! IF I USE YOUR IDEA FOR A CHAPTER, THAN THE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! I'm sorry, but I can't update until someone PMs me, or reviews and gives me a good idea. **

**SEEYA LATER ALLIGATORS!**


	5. Pencils covered in Blubber eat Sausages

**MM: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, its just been really busy lately. Anyway, I found a website that has 100 random words (Who has time for those?) and I'm going to be writing one chapter per 3 oneshots. I'm having trouble figuring out which god is my godly parent. More info below! Also, sorry if some of the characters are kind of OOC and some of these are based on other fics that I read.**

Sausages:

Annabeth woke up to the smell of burning sausages. She quickly threw on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. Inside, it was **chaos**. Leo was intentionally using his fire powers to burn sausages, Piper and Percy were arguing about… decorations? Hazel was cuddling a Giant Panda that resembled Frank, and Jason was rolling on the floor, cackling wildly. She coughed, and everybody froze and looked at her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNABETH!"

Blubber:

Percy didn't think that he'd spend his birthday trash-talking a whale, but here he was, saving the universe yet again. _I can't let that whale get to my Blue Waffles. If he does, than all hope is lost. _"HEY UGLY!" He shouted. "YOU HAVE SO MUCH BLUBBER, YOU LOOK LIKE TWO WHALES!" The whale moaned, and surged forward, biting his waffles off of the deck. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Percy yelled, clutching his hair. Annabeth, who was standing nearby, rolled her eyes and went to find Seaweed Brain some more waffles.

Pencil:

"Where's my pencil?" Asked Annabeth. "In my mouth." Percy answered. Annabeth turned around and stared at him. "Really?" She deadpanned. He shrugged, and spit it out. Annabeth grimaced, then grabbed a new pencil. "What are you, a beaver?" She asked. He grinned. "I don't date pencil eaters." The smile fell off. "Ouch…"

**MM:I have no idea from where in the depths of my twisted mind this came from. As always, please review!**

**Percy: *knaws on pencil***

**MM: Eew. Anyway, I have no idea what my godly parent is! Heres a list of what I am.**

**Zeus:**

**I like lightning. That's about it.**

**Poseidon:**

**Apart from the obvious resemblance (Green eyes, Black hair that is now purple), I hate swimming and I suck at it, and I don't like the beach or sea creatures that much.**

**Hades:**

**Could totally work! I like most dead things (Nico: *grins*), My skin is really pale, I wear dark colors and love the night. Also, Nico **_**really **_**likes me. Its kinda creepy.**

**Athena:**

**I love writing and reading, and I HATE spiders, but I don't look like her.**

**Apollo:**

**I love singing, and dancing, and poetry, and archery, and blah, blah, blah…. The list could go on forever. But I don't like the sun.**

**Hermes:**

**I'm sneaky, I'm honest to people I like, but dishonest to people that I don't, I like pulling pranks, and snakes don't really creep me out.**

**Demeter:**

**I love nature and want to protect it, but every plant I touch dies so…**

**Aphrodite:**

**I guess I'm pretty… But I HATE makeup, and ABHOR fashion.**

**Ares:**

**I agree with his personality, but not with his beliefs…**

**Dionysus:**

**I. DON'T. DRINK. NOR. DO. I. EVER. WANT. TO.**

**Hephaestus:**

**I can't sit still, I fidget with stuff a lot, I'm strong, I like inventing too, and tinkering.**

**Khione:**

**My hands are always cold, and cold doesn't bother me. I love winter.**

**Hecate:**

**I love magic, and night, and moon, and Harry Potter, but somehow I don't FEEL like a Hecate.**

**You decide whose daughter I am in the reviews!**


	6. A Watery Moon, covered in Clouds

**MM: So, have you decided? Also, the first will be very strange, so again, I apologize for OOCness, and the last two are based on Pertemis, and Percy, d-d-d-dying… ):**

**Percy: Wait, what?!**

**MM: ENOUGH SAID!**

Cloud

Piper and Jason lay peacefully on the beach, cloud-gazing. "Hey Jason, that cloud looks like a loaf of Wonderbread!" Piper snickered. "Eew, I hate Wonderbread!" said Jason just as Percy (Who had joined them on the beach) said, "Eew, I hate clouds!" They both sat up, turned around, and stared at Percy. "Why is everyone doing that lately?!"

Moon

Experts couldn't explain why every August 18th, the moon got brighter. Of course, most of the "experts" didn't know that the Moon Goddess was in love with a certain Son of Poseidon…

Water

Every August 18th after the Giant War, all the Oceans and bodies of water went crazy. The moon disappeared, the sun was dull and sluggish, Crops suffered, The earth rumbled, the camp-fires flames went extremely low even if they were all in a good mood, and lightning crashed. After 2 millenia, the demi-gods felt the need to ask Chiron, "Why?". In response, Chiron would shake his head sadly and say "This is the day of a great hero, who fell in battle."

**Percy: WHAT?**

**MM: I said you **_**were **_** a great hero.**

**Percy: HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!  
MM: I am. Just a friend that likes writing scenes where you die.**

**Percy: I can't take it anymore. *faints***

**Clarisse: Prissy is a sissy! Prissy is a sissy!  
MM: DIE CLARIS- just kidding. I won't kill you 'cause you rock.**


	7. Zebras in Chairs take a Walk

**MM: So, I've decided to give up on the idea of doing all of the 100 words, because I just REALLY don't have time. I'll just do my favorite words from the list, and my favorite pre-written oneshots. Sorry! Also, after that. I'll just do some fics of Percy being a big brother, a confession scene to Paul, and a couple of character deaths. Sorry if they're all OOC.**

Walking

"Hey, Hazel." Frank said sticking his head into the kitchen on the Argo II. "You wanna go for a walk?" "Eugh, I'm too tired."Hazel replied. Frank walked in and picked her up. "Then I'll carry you."

Chair

"Hey look! I'm a bear!" Frank yelled, turning into a bear. Jason and Percy burst into the room. "Get into this chair, you evil bear!" Jason screamed while Percy held up a chair threateningly. Frank growled, and sent them both to the infirmary, proving just how evil bears can be.

Zebra

"Whats black and white and red all over?" Annabeth asked. "Ooh! Ooh!" Percy yelled. He told Frank to turn into a zebra, than covered him in ketchup. "This," He said, pointing at a very confused Frank/Zebra, "Is my answer." "No, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth moaned while banging her head against the table. "It's a book."

**MM: So, there were the funniest chapters that I had already written. I only have one review, so I don't know how many people are actually reading this. If you've read this, and you want me to continue because you like it, than REVIEW!**


	8. Dogs playing Xylophones go Home

**MM: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Xylophone

"Haha!" yelled Leo, standing on top of a pile of musical instruments. "I have finally conquered Mt Xylophone!" Piper rolled her eyes, and threw a shoe at him. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Home

After the War, Percy was returning to Camp. He walked straight into the Firepit, dropped his bags, and smiled at the nine-year old girl sitting tending the flames. "Finally" He said with a sigh. "I'm home."

Dog

Like anyone else, I loved my dog. But Mrs. O'Leary can be pretty scary. Like that time a new camper freaked and attacked her… He had to see a psychiatrist.

**MM: Pretty short, eh?**


	9. Blue Bananas write in Ink

**MM: MORE!**

Ink

Percy came running up to a camper, screaming. "MY SWORD IS OUT OF INK!" The new camper stayed away after that.

Banana **(This is based on a true incident)**

"I love bananas." Annabeth said loudly in a room full of boys. They stopped what they were doing, turned around, and started laughing. "What?" But no one heard her.

Blue

When Annabeth and Tyson were making a birthday cake for Percy, things got kind o messy. Needless to say, when they exited the Big House, the kitchen was _completely blue._

**MM: I'm just going to keep posting chapters until my sugar high wears off.**


	10. A Frog Captain made of Tomatos

**MM: Here's a very… interesting chapter…**

Tomato

Late one night, a very nasty prank happened that involved tomatos. Travis lay down on the arena floor, and covered himself in tomato ketchup. When the campers found him… Wait, what is this story rated?

Frog **(This is just a really cute Frazel oneshot from a fic called 100 by GeekwithoutGlasses)**

Frank had nothing to do, so he spent the entire day in his cabin watching Disney movies. He was just finishing The Princess and the Frog when an idea occurred to him. He told Hazel to meet him in the woods. She had to look around a bit, but she eventually saw the frog sitting there waving his arms. It pushed a handwritten note towards her. It read: So, are you going to kiss me? She did.

Captain

Percy could not believe his eyes. The 7 had said that they were going to do something special for his birthday, but he had no idea he was going on a submarine. Thalia walked out grinning. "Welcome aboard, Captain."


End file.
